I Feel For You
by Slo Motion
Summary: What if Mary and Wilson had eloped instead of breaking up in the sixth season episode Broken? This is just my take on what might've happened if they did. One chapter long MaryWilson fluff story.


**Title: **"I Feel For You"

**Main Character(s): **Mary and Wilson

**Author: **MadonnaFan2005 (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Romance, one-short, song-fic

**Main POV:** Nobody's POV in this story but mine, since I wrote it.

**Character Death: **NO! This is a romance fluff story all the way!

**Coupling: **Mary/Wilson (long behold, it's not a Chandler/Roxanne story…it's dang miracle!)

**Songs Used: **'I Feel For You' by Kylie Minogue is the song that this is a song-fic to, but lines from 'Something To Remember' by Madonna will appear in one part.

**Setting: **The sixth season. This is what I wanted to happen with Mary and Wilson in the episode Broken.

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven: not mine. The songs 'I Feel For You' and 'Something To Remember': Kylie Minogue's and Madonna's, also not mine. Anything at all in this story: not mine. If you sue me: you get no money, for I am broke.

**Summary: **What if Mary and Wilson had eloped instead of breaking up in the sixth season episode titled Broken? This is just my take on what might've happened if they did. One chapter long Mary-Wilson fluff story.

**A/N: **If anyone remembers, last March I posted up a story about Mary and Wilson titled "True Love Never Dies". Well, I took the text to that story and changed, edited, and added onto it, which is why this might look familiar to anyone who read TLND. Well, enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wilson West and newlywed wife, Mary West, were sitting at a table in a local hotel's dining room. They were enjoying their dinner. The hotel was the perfect romantic setting. Soft music played in the background, roses of colors like red, white, and pink were spread about the room, and candles were lit and burning a light, but extremely bright, flame. It was heaven for the two newlyweds. Mary and Wilson's own little paradise on earth.

Mary looked around the room. This was all so unreal. She was married, married to Wilson…the man of her dreams. She loved him, and she also loved Billy, Wilson's son. Wilson was a teenage father. Billy had been born sometime when he was about fifteen. Billy's mother had died while giving birth. Billy was the sweetest little kid you could ever imagine.

Wilson looked over at Mary, who was seated across from him. She was so beautiful, wonderful, and just plain amazing. She was the perfect woman for him, and she would be the perfect mother for Billy and their future children.

_Flowers grow  
__They're everywhere you go  
__I feel, I feel  
__Rainbow sky  
__Whenever you are by  
__I feel, I feel_

Mary saw Wilson looking at her, "what, do I have spaghetti on my face?" She asked him. She had ordered a spaghetti dinner.

"No, I was just thinking about how much I love you," Wilson replied.

Mary smiled at him. He was such a great guy, "I love you too." She looked at Wilson, he seemed to be thinking about something, or having some sort of internal conflict, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked…why was she asking him that?

"You just seem like you have something on your mind," Mary said.

_I feel for you  
__I can go on and on and on and on  
__I feel, I feel, I feel  
__You know I feel for you_

"Oh, yeah, I do. It's just I really wish Billy had came with us," Wilson said. He really wished his son could've seen him get married.

"Me too, but we'll see Billy when we go home tomorrow," Mary replied, dabbing her face lightly with a napkin.

"You're right, sorry. I should be enjoying myself right now. I'll try to be more focused," Wilson said.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain it. I know you really wanted Billy to come, so did I. In fact, I wish he had came with us," Mary replied.

_Stars appear  
The moment you are near  
__I feel, I feel_

Wilson smiled at Mary, "what?" she asked, wondering why such a big smile had appeared on his face all of a sudden.

"It's just you…I love you. I love everything about you," Wilson said, still smiling.

"That's so sweet of you to say. I love everything about you, too," Mary said.

_I feel for you  
I can go on and on and on and on  
I feel, I feel, I feel  
You know I feel for you_

The song playing on the radio changed, it was a slower sounding song. Neither Mary or Wilson recognized the song playing, but it had a soft sound to it, it was definitely a ballad. Wilson extended his hand out towards Mary.

_Seems I've played the game for much too long  
_

_I let people buy my love and I  
_

_Never got to sing my songs for you  
_

_I had all my bets laid all on you  
_

_Set your stakes too high_

_You're bound to lose  
_

_In the game of love you pay your dues_

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Wilson asked.

"Of course," Mary answered, taking his hand.

_Say that happiness cannot be measured  
_

_And a little pain can bring you all life's little pleasures  
_

_What a joke_

They held hands as they got up from the table and walked out to the dance floor. They started to slow dance, with not a care in the world. They were just out there dancing, looking into each other's eyes, and losing touch with reality as they danced.

Wilson decided to seize that romantic moment. He leaned in closer to Mary and kissed her, and she kissed him back. That kiss, that moment…it was all too good to be true, yet it was.

_I was not your woman_

_I was not your friend  
_

_But you gave me something to remember  
_

_No other man said love yourself  
_

_Nobody else can  
_

_We weren't meant to be  
_

_At least not in this lifetime  
_

_But you gave me something to remember  
_

_I hear you still say, "love yourself"_

They both knew how lucky they were to have found each other, fallen in love, and gotten married. Both Mary and Wilson could sense this was the beginning of a new and happy life.

_Every second of the day  
__I feel for you  
__You know I just can't stay away  
__I feel for you  
__Baby when you're next to me  
__I feel for you  
__That's the way I like to feel  
__Color shine  
__A sunbeam through my mind_

Later that night, Mary and Wilson were in their hotel room, getting ready to go to sleep. They turned off the lamps that rested on the small night tables of the queen-sized bed in their room.

Before they went to sleep, Wilson said his final goodnight to Mary, "goodnight Mare."

"Goodnight Wilson," Mary replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," Wilson said.

They kissed each other good night. Although the kiss was short, it was also sweet for the couple. They then laid their heads down on their pillows, and both feel into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of each other all night...

_I feel for you  
I can go on and on and on and on  
I feel, I feel, I feel  
You know I feel for you_

Seventeen years later, and Mary and Wilson West were still as happy as they were the day they got married.

Both Mary's and Wilson's familes had taken the news of their marrige very well. As long as you're happy, we're happy too, both the Camdens and the Wests had concluded.

Mary and Wilson had moved to Glen Oak, California, the town where both grew up in. They had six kids.

First, there was Billy, who was the child of Wilson and long time gone wife, Anna, but Billy considered Mary his mother since he had never met Anna. Billy was now twenty-four, and out of college and was a store manager. He was also engaged to Nikki Waston, his high school sweetheart.

Next came fourteen-year-old Abigail. Abigail was in her first year of high school. She was extremley athletic like Mary and had her brown hair and blue eyes and played on her school's basketball team.

Then there was Jerry, who was twelve. Jerry was a seventh grader and extremley loud mouthed, but overall, still a good kid.

Then were the nine-year-old twins, Nina and Heatheranne. Nina was very popular and had a lot of friends, whilst Heatheranne was very shy and had about only five or so friends. All in all, they still got along.

And lastly, there was Jordan, who was three. Jordan was very energertic and wild, but he was easy to get under control if you offered him a cookie. He had a sweet tooth the size of Russia.

Wilson, one day, was looking at a picture of his family. Let's see, first came Billy, then Nina, Abigail, himself, Jerry, Heatheranne, Jordan, and then there was Mary.

_And on and on and on and on  
__And on and on and on and on_  
_And on and on and on and on  
__And on and on and on and on  
__And on and on and on and on  
__And on and on and on and on_

Wilson looked at his wife of many years in the picture and smiled. She was just as beautiful as the day they had met. He couldn't even imagine life without her. She was the center of everything Wilson did. He needed her.

_I love you, Mary West,_ Wilson thought to himself with a smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **And that's the end of another one-short by me. How many have I written since September? Let me count them...nineteen. Wow, that's a lot for a lazy person like me! Well, I hoped you liked this story, please review!

Alexa


End file.
